The Doctor's Doctors
by Crimson Seale
Summary: When two girls from completely different paths collide into each other, they realize that they have more in common than they think. They have both seen it; the mysterious blue box that appears from out of seemingly no where. But what will happen when they find a disheveled man stumble out of its doors? Can they help him repair his broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

_A short introduction: This story is written by two people, myself and Jessie. This first chapter it written by me. The next will be written by her and the next by me and so on and so forth. Please leave a review and tell us what you think. If you want more of our story, let us know. This is something of a test run. Thanks so much for reading and commenting and all the things you guys do. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sometimes, things happen, things we can't explain, could never hope to explain. But they always happen for a reason, one true purpose. Perhaps it happened to save your life, to help you meet someone you needed in your life, or perhaps merely to ensure your destiny. There is one thing we know for sure, though. And that is that we never know when these things will happen.  
Today was one of those days.  
It was the summer of 2005. I had just turned ten. I had been homeschooled since I started first grade when I was six but, contrary to popular belief about homeschoolers, I had friends—family friends, friends across the street, friends from co-ops, and my sister had recently become my new best friend.

This summer was just as insignificant as any other; no school, pool parties, and the time of my life to be had. I had no idea something like this was going to happen, something that would change my life forever.

I was at a friend's house. They lived only about a mile from us and we went over there often. They had a pool that we later acquired from them, but that's beside the point. My sister and I had forgotten our bathing suits, so we went swimming in T-shirts and the boys' pants. I have to say, it never crossed my mind that wearing my "boyfriend's" pants was weird. I was too caught up in the moment to care.

Jordan, the older of the two brothers who my sister and I claimed as our boyfriends, had splashed me one too many times. My eyes were getting red from the chlorine. I could feel it, and it burned. Chemical induced tears streaming down my face, I hopped out and went around to the front of the house to dry off before stepping inside. A towel sat on the front step, waiting to be used. I bent to pick it up. That's when I saw it, a strange symbol carved into a brick on the basement wall beside the front stairs. It was circular with dots and lines placed in random positions around the curve.

I went to touch it, but a hand took my wrist and held me back. When I turned around to face the owner of the hand, I saw a tall man in a long brown coat looking down at me with a very serious face.

"Don't touch that," he said. "It's a message for someone special. You must leave it alone."

I glanced back at the symbol in the brick. "That's a message? It's just a circle."

He grinned. "Yes, yes it is. But it's a very important circle. Can you keep it safe for me?"

I wasn't at all sure what to think. Who was this strange man anyway? What business did he have with a circle in the brick of my boyfriend's house?

"What's your name?" I asked, squinting at him. He had the funniest looking hair...

"I'm the Doctor," he informed me, letting go of my wrist and standing straight. He pretty much looked straight down to look me in the eye.

After another glance at the symbol, I made a decision regarding his request.

"I guess I can hide it from the other people. What happens if someone finds it?"

He raised an arm to scratch the back of his head. "Well, as long as no one touches it, it should be fine." With a heave, he bent down to my level. "If someone touches it, it will disappear and the special person won't be able to read it. So, can you keep it safe for me?"

Something about this man was comforting, drawing me into him. All I wanted was to hug him and ask if I could come with him, wherever he was going. I only got out a short reply to his question.

"Yes."

"There's a good girl!" He ruffled my sopping wet hair with a smile. "Thanks for being such a champ."

He hopped up and turned to leave. I saw him start walking toward a large blue box that had somehow appeared in the yard. It had the words "Police Box" on the top. Strange thing...

Just before he got the box, the Doctor turned around to face me. "Oh, and if you see any more things like that, try to keep those hidden too, would you? I really need my friend to find these."

I nodded, clutching the towel I had involuntarily picked up. He smiled and turned back to the box. It opened from the inside and I caught a glimpse of a girl inside. She tried to crane her neck around the Doctor to look outside. She had short, dark blonde hair, and she wore a Superman T-shirt with jeans and a jacket. When she caught my eye, she smiled and waved before the Doctor made a small salute to me and pushed her inside, mumbling something about "paradoxes", whatever those were.

And then the most amazing thing happened. The box disappeared with a loud groaning and wheezing. A swirl of wind caught my still damp hair, sending chills across my wet skin and I held the towel tighter to my chest.

Once the box was gone, I did my best to cover the brick with sticks and dirt. That should keep it safe. And with that, I ran into the house, never to speak a word of it to anyone.

I found similar symbols on things every once in a while. I would hide them as best as I could. The Doctor had told me to, and who was I to argue with him? I never forgot him either. I had dreams about his face, his gentle eyes that were on fire and swimming in ice at the same time. Later, I would meet him again, but in the meantime I constantly wondered if he would come back.

Then came the day when I met someone who had had a similar experience, someone who became my friend for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter was written by Jessie. This is her character's story. We will be switching back and forth throughout the story. Each chapter marks a new POV._

* * *

Nine was a hard age for me to be.  
We had just moved away from the only home I had really ever known. I was one in a million in my huge public school. I was the chubby girl with glasses that you read about in the stories, the one that had things thrown at her like sticks, rocks, pencils, and insults. No friends, my siblings had long since moved away, and my parents were fighting constantly.  
Nine was hard.  
Then, as it turned out, Nine helped me out.  
I rode my bike a lot. We lived in a little neighborhood, which was nice right where we lived, but 200 feet on the road to the right, it got nasty quick. I wasn't allowed to go there. Sometimes I did anyway, but I always rode back. I never stayed long. At the end of my street, there was a wide, deep ditch. It was hard to get across. One kid tried to jump it the year before I moved there, and had broken his leg when he fell in. So no one tried to cross any more.  
After the ditch there was what looked like a construction site waiting to happen. There was dirt bulldozed around and pushed into what we thought looked like mountains. big stones had been overturned, and a large patch in the middle had been leveled for a building.  
But no one was ever there. Nothing changed. No one came and built anything, no one brought machines to work, no one ever stepped foot on all the overturned red dirt and clay. A mysterious, abandoned construction site. I used to sit on the edge of that ditch and stare at the makeshift mountains and puzzle over why they were there. I could never come up with an answer that seemed to work.  
Until I met him.  
I was riding my bike again. It was all I really had to do. I was headed back to my house; it was getting dark, and all the other kids, the normal kids, with friends, would already be home, washing up for dinner.  
And that's when I heard it. This crazy sound. I stopped my bike and looked behind me. There was this sound, an almost intoxicating one, emanating from that construction site.  
I hopped off my bike and lifted it on the side of the road. There was no time to pedal back up that hill- this was a major development. I ran to the ditch and craned my neck to be able to see what it was.  
It was a box. Just a big, blue box. There was a light bulb on top, windows and doors. It was just sitting there, right in the middle. There were no marks for it to have been dragged there, and it hadn't been there half an hour ago.  
I looked down at the ditch, then back at the box. I had to get across. I had to be able to see what it was- and I sure as hell couldn't do that here. I took a deep breath and readied to jump.  
Hey, at least if I broke my leg I would get some attention from my parents.  
I jumped farther than I thought I would. I managed to grab a hold of the other side, and hold on, but the walls were steep and I couldn't climb up. There was water flowing at the bottom. I wouldn't break my leg at this point, but if I came home sopping wet, I would be in a whole world of trouble. I struggled to climb up, and pretty much just succeeded in making myself sort of muddy. I was giving up all hope. "Save me, " I thought desperately.  
Thats when someone took my hands. I looked up as I was pulled out of the ditch and set safely on the side of the site. It was a man, tall, with short black hair and a sort of noteworthy nose. He smiled at me, patting my shoulder gently. "Alright?" he asked. His accent was funny.  
I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, much less male ones, but how had he gotten there, where was he from, his accent, and... and that kind look on his face. I knew instantly he wasn't going to hurt me. "Yeah," I said quietly. "I'm okay."  
"Ooh, American," he said once he heard my voice, straightening up. "We're in America then."  
I frowned. How could he not know that. "Yeah."  
"Tell me-" He paused, waiting for my name.  
I supplied it awkwardly. "Jessie."  
"Tell me, Jessie," He went on without missing a beat, "What is this place. Looks pretty torn up."  
I looked over at the construction site. There was a girl leaning against the box now, bright blonde hair and a flag on her t-shirt. She waved. Where had she come from? "Nobody knows," I told him. "It's always just been here. No one touches it."  
He looked at me. "So why are you here?"  
I looked back up at him. "I want to figure it out."  
He looked almost proud of me for saying that. He looked at me a long time, and the proud look fell off his face. He frowned- he looked puzzled. He reached into his pocket and brought out what looked like a checkbook, looking inside, then looked back at me. "Are you alright?" he asked again.  
I frowned back, just as confused as he was, and he showed me the checkbook. It had SAVE ME scrawled on the inside in what looked like my handwriting. I looked up at him agape. "That's my handwriting," I told him. "I thought that when I was going to fall."  
He went back to smiling, but something like wariness, or suspicion lurked behind his eyes. "That's a very powerful mind you've got, sending a message to my psychic paper." He looked down at it. "I've gotten it before. Was that you?"  
I must have looked confused, because he straightened up and pocketed the checkbook. "Anyway, you'd best be getting home," he told me. "It's late. Your parents will be worried."  
I nodded. He helped me back across the ditch and walked me safely to my bike, then turned to go.  
"Wait," I called after him. " Who are you? Whats that box?"  
He turned back around and smiled at me. "I'm the Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"Just the Doctor. Listen, Jessie," he told me, "if you ever need help, real help, just think of it and think of me. I have a feeling you'll be able to reach me somehow."  
And then he walked off and was gone.  
I went home, got yelled at a little for being muddy, had dinner, and went to bed. I didn't sleep much.  
The next morning, the construction site as I knew it was gone. In its place was a building, what looked like a doctors office, over half finished. Workers, machines, everything was there. Everyone went about their lives as if they always had been there. Only I knew they hadn't been before. Maybe they were supposed to be, and weren't, and that man, the Doctor, had brought them back somehow. I wasn't sure.  
But I never forgot him. I never thought in a million years that I would see or hear of him again, no matter how much I hoped I would.  
Just goes to show how wrong I can be.


	3. Chapter 3

_Back to my POV. Let us know if you like it._

* * *

I made my way through the lunch line, avoiding the slop in the vat of grease at the end. How could anyone actually eat that stuff? It looked like a dog threw up and they were feeding it to us. It was disgusting.  
It was Senior year. Graduation was in a few weeks and then it would be summer. I had plans to go to a convention with my group of friends and I was looking forward to cosplaying several different characters at said convention.  
"Come on, Kristen. Izzy got some new stickers! Come see!"  
Nathan was calling me over to our regular table. Our small group always ate lunch together, ever since Freshman year. Apparently Robyn had new My Little Pony stickers to show us.  
I grabbed a fork and plopped down to eat and observe the goods.  
"I like that one," Nathan said, pointing to a particularly pink specimen.  
Robyn took the sheet and clutched it to her chest. "But I want it for my notebook. You no can haz."  
"I still don't understand why you guys like those so much," I said, taking a bite of green beans.  
Nathan turned to me with a fierce whirl. "What do you mea-"  
It was too late. He had toppled over my orange juice and it was everywhere, in my mashed potatoes, in my lap, even a little on my backpack that sat at my feet.  
"Oh no. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll get some napkins..."  
He kept muttering apologies as he went to find a mountain of paper towels. Robyn leaned over the table to look.  
"Nice," she said with a laugh.  
I nodded, suppressing a smile.  
Nathan returned and started wiping up the mess on the table. I took a few sheets to clean my jeans and backpack as he whisked away my tray to get me a new one. Once I finished wiping my pants, I stood and took the bundle of used napkins to the trash can. I dropped them in, wiping my hands with the last clean one and tossed it in after the rest. I was too busy checking the status of my jeans to see that I was about to bump into someone until papers went flying everywhere.  
"Oh my goodness. I am so clumsy," I said, dropping to my knees to pick up the mess.  
As I gathered each sheet of paper, I took a quick glance at them. They were drawings. One particular picture caught my eye as I picked it up. It was the image of a box, a blue box with a light on top. Though it was merely a sketch with some crayon to add color, it brought back a vivid memory of a time I had seen a similar box. I blinked, shaking the intensity of it away. That's when I saw a circular symbol just underneath the sketch.  
"Can I have those back?"  
I looked up, eyes wide in wonder. Had someone spoken? I wasn't too sure.  
A face, shaped much like a heart, met my eyes. The face tried to smile as her fingers reached for the papers in my hands.  
I couldn't believe it. Had she seen the box, too? Had she met him, the Doctor? And the symbol. I looked back down at it. Had she seen them? Was she taking care of them too? My heart was pounding so fast at the thought of having someone like me so close.  
"Sorry," I said, handing the sketches over to her.  
She took them and stuffed them into her sketchbook. I caught a glimpse of one that had a man in a leather jacket standing in front of another rendition of the box. Maybe she hadn't seen him then...  
"Thanks," she mumbled, standing.  
I rose with her. I had to ask. I just had to. "That picture, the one of the blue police box, the symbol underneath it. Did you draw that?"  
She looked confused. "What symbol?" She pulled the particular sheet out to examine it. "Huh. That wasn't there before... It must have been Emma trying to be funny."  
I nodded. "Okay. I like the box on there too." So awkward...  
She placed the drawing back within the folds of the book. "Thanks. I saw one a long time ago and I can't seem to stop drawing them now."  
We looked at each other for a moment, both sizing the other up. If she had seen it before, then she must have met him. But the man in her pictures had the wrong face. I had no idea what to make of it.  
"Well, I'll see you later," she said, starting to back away.  
"Yeah," I agreed, starting back to my table. I thought maybe I could talk to her again, ask her about when she saw the police box, but when I turned back around to ask for her name, she was gone.


End file.
